


Sorry

by ironicbee7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks about his 'relationship' with Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Sherlock crouched on the sofa of 221B his blue dressing gown wide open to expose the blue and white striped pyjamas underneath. His finger tips pressed together and he thought. The thoughts of the genius drifted to Molly, brown haired brown eyed Molly, Molly who was always there and who dealt with everything he threw at her. He knew it was not love, the lack of butterflies proved that, and it was not the same way he felt about John, the strong urge to protect his blogger still had Sherlock stumped. This was different he almost wanted to apologies for everything he had done, the drugs, the insulting her boyfriends, insulting her looks. Upon deciding that saying he was sorry was the way forward Sherlock left the flat, in his pyjamas, and proceeded to get the tube across London to St Barts. Hospital ignoring the strange looks for fellow passengers. 

Sherlock headed straight to the morgue knowing he would defiantly find Molly there. The familiar brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she analysed the latest toxicology report causing her back to be to him. Without worrying that he going to disturb her he entered the room and cleared his throat. Molly span to look at him, a concerned look on her face.

“I'm sorry.” Sherlock said it loud enough so Molly could hear. 

A small grin appeared on her thin lips and she walked over to him, pulling her latex gloves off and leaving them on the bench. When she stood almost toe to toe with the taller man she extended her arms and wrapped them around his thin waist, resting her head on his chest. Hesitantly he reciprocated, not finding the moment too awful.

“Thank you Sherlock.”


End file.
